Na Escuridão da Noite
by Julia Yuri
Summary: Syaoran é um vampiro...e Sakura é a predestinada a caça-lo.Leiam
1. Default Chapter

Na Escuridão Da Noite.

Syaoran acordou incomodado com os raios da manhã...lembrava como se fosse ontem....bom tempos aquele...que a sua pele não ardia como brasa,só pôr causa do sol.

**Era frustrante...**

**Pulou da cama...e com dificuldade,fechou as curtinas.O corpo de uma jovem repousava sobre a cama...tinha se divertido com ela...e como todas as outras,depois de uma noite de prazer....ele a matou.**

**A cama estava ensopada de sangue.A jovem estava pálida,e sem vida....sem nenhum sangue no corpo.**

**Era difícil suportar, tantas mortes nas costas,mas,Syaoran aprendeu a lidar com isso.**

**Depois eu dou um jeito no corpo.-repondeu olhando a jovem morta com desdém.Virando as costas e caminhando pelo quarto...**

**Ainda lembrava da garota ruiva cheia de vida que na noite passada, foi levada a seu apartamento...**

_**FHASHBACK**_

_**Oi vc vem sempre aqui?**_

_**Não.**_

_**Nossa vc é frio,o que foi?Se não quer conversar comigo e só dizer....?**_

_**A garota o olhava com olhar de sapeca,como se quisesse somente brincar..aquilo o chamou sua atenção..Pois se a olhar a jovem....**_

_**Era bonita,tinha cabelos loiros ,com singelos cachinhos nas pontas,olhos verdes escuros....vestia uma saia provocante....e um corpete preto,sim,aquela garota era linda,mas, poderia se divertir com ela?**_

_**Prometerá a si mesmo que daria um tempo de garotas jovens,pelo menos até aquele dia.**_

_**Deixa prá lá....-pensou.**_

_**Não...eu não venho sempre aqui..mas...se quiser conhecer um lugar mais familiar para mim...é só me acompanhar...-insinuou com o olhar penetrado nos lindos olhos da jovem...**_

_**O que está acontecendo?Eu,só,queria conversar com ele..mas...agora eu sinto como se,podesse me entregar a ele a qualquer momento.....era só ele me pedir......-pensava a ruiva.**_

**_E...q lugar...seria esse?Meu Deus o que está havendo?Eu não consigo resistir a ele...é como se eu....estivesse hipnotizada._**

_**Eu quero essa garota,faz tempo que eu não...me divirto...pensou.**_

**_Syaoran ,deu um passo para frente,passou a mão pela cintura da jovem,trazendo-a para junto de si,e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_**

_**......meu...apartamento.....**_

Agora o corpo da jovem,repousava sem vida em sua cama.

Não poderia dizer,que não se divertiu. Se divertiu e muito.Apesar de ser tão jovem,aquela garota sabia o que fazer na cama,e ele adorava isso.

Mas,primeiro diversão e depois morte!Não estava tolerando mais isso.

Se livrar dos corpos estava cada vez mais dificil,teria que fazer alguma coisa pra sobreviver...

O sangue da garota ainda era sentido em sua boca,isso o fez, involuntavelmente lamber os lábios e fechar os olhos, sentindo pela última vez ,o doce e suave sabor do néctar da morte que havia provado.

Syaoran andou nu,pelo apartamento.Teria que esperar anoitecer pra se livrar da garota.

Olhou para a jovem sem vida na cama...sentou-se na beira,e acariciou o rosto dela.

Seus lábios roxos,e as marcas de lágrimas recentes,o fez puxar da memória momento que se alimentou da jovem.

_A mulher se contorcia de prazer, enquanto Syaoran a possuía insaciavelmente._

_Em meio a seu prazer,ela não percebeu,que pouco a pouco,enquanto a beijava, Syaoran tirava dela traços de sangue._

_Não gostava de ouvir gritos de dor,por isso,era mais fácil se alimentar enquanto as possuia.Elas não percebiam que seu sangue era tirado,pelo prazer que sentiam.Era mais fácil assim..._

_Enquanto a jovem gemia,pelos toques manifestados pôr ele,Syaoran o,lambia o pescoço dela,procurando a hora certa,para fazer o que tanto deseja._

_Sentia que ela estava chegando ao seu limite,aquele era o momento de agir._

_Abriu levemente a boca,deixando as afiadas presas a mostra,beijou o pescoço da mulher,e afundou as presas na pele macia e rosada._

_Enquanto bebia seu sangue,a mulher chegava ao apice.Quando a sensação do orgasmo passou,pode sentir a sangue de seu corpo se esvaindo pouco a pouco,mas,quando percebeu,era tarde demais...._

_A dor dominava seu corpo,ela iria morrer,implorou pôr sua vida,mas,ele não a escutou.Chorou e continuou a implorar e implorou...até a ultima gota de sangue....sair de seu corpo...._

Syaoran suspirou...limpou as lagrimas da mulher com as mãos...e lhe deu um beijo na testa...

Me desculpe,mas...eu esqueci de dizer...eu sou um vampiro!


	2. Primeiro Encontro

**NA ESCURIDÃO DA NOITE (capitulo II)**

_A mansão estava totalmente escura. Pequenos raios de lua entravam pelas janelas..._

_Uma garotinha desesperadamente corria, pelo longo corredor que separava o seu quarto do de seus pai._

_Quando finalmente avistou o quarto. Seus leves e pequenos pés,andavam lentamente até a porta.Enquanto suas mãozinha ,ainda resiosas, procuravam pela fechadura da porta._

_E então, como um filme em camera lenta, a porta se abriu._

_E a pequena garota entrou no aposento..._

_Papai...você está ai?_

_Por favor ,responda..._

_Mas, a única resposta que ouviu , foi o silêncio ._

_As lágrimas já se formavam nos lindos olhos da criança, até tropeçar em algo, e cair no chão._

_Ai meu braço...-gemia a pequena com a mão em cima do ferimento._

_Ainda no chão ,percebeu uma grande poça liquida ,que sujava suas mãos e sua camisola ._

_Hã,o que é isso?-se perguntou,levantando-se e procurando o abajur do quarto. Quando finalmente o encontro acendeu-o._

_Olhou para sua mão..._

_Hã?_

_Seus olhos desceram para seu próprio corpo,a linda camisola de seda, que sua adorada babá a havia presenteado, estava totalmente manchada por uma substância que não reconheceu de imediato._

_Não...não pode ser...isso...é...isso é....SANGUE!_

_Espontaneamente gritou._

_Seus olhos procuraram pelo chão a causa de tanto sangue,e a poucos metros de onde estava, o corpo de alguém estava totalmente mutilado..._

_PAPAI!!!!!!!_

_Correu o mais depressa que suas pernas conseguiam, para fora do quarto._

_Correu até atravessar o corredor, e chegar as escadas. Desceu com extrema rapidez chegando a sala._

_O desespero havia tomado conta de si, não conseguia dar nenhum passo._

_Papai...-sussurrou,sentando-se no último degrau da escada._

_Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura levantou em sobressalto .Ofegante,sentou-se na cama com os pés para fora dela.

Passou a mão pela testa ,para limpar o suor.

Droga, esse sonho de novo!

A quinze anos,o mesmo sonho a atormentava.

Ali estava ela. Sakura kinomoto,a única sobrevivente da chacina que matou seu pai, e todos os empregados da mansão que vivia.

De acordo com a investigação da época ,as mortes foram causadas por algum membro da família ,pois não havia vestígios de arrombamento nas portas e nas janelas. Até chegaram a acusar seu falecido pai.

Ela era a única que sabia. Seu pai não fora morto por homens comuns.

Ainda lembrava daquele maldito , que matou seu pai e todos os empregados da casa.

Naquela trágica noite ,não foram só o seu pai e seus amigos que morreram , sua alma e seu coração morreram junto com eles.

O único coisa que restou , era sua sede de vingança contra as criaturas que mataram seus semelhantes .Esse era o único motivo dela estar presa a este mundo.

O que ela fazia? Ela caçava vampiros...!

Sakura se levantou da cama ,e caminhou pelo quarto. Andou de um lado para o outro ,para dissipar os pensamentos .

Olhou para a janela , ainda estava escuro. Mas dentro de poucos minutos o sol iria aparecer.

Agora a sua vida se resumia a isso. Poucas horas de sono e nessas poucas horas, muitos pesadelos. Não só pela noite da morte de seus pais, mas também das inúmeras vezes que seus olhos ,contemplaram a morte .Não só de seus companheiros mas também ,das criaturas e das pessoas que não conseguia salvar.

Seus olhos centrarem-se numa pequena cômoda do quarto. Caminhou até ela .Aquilo era a única coisa que sobrará de sua casa , sua linda cômoda de madeira.

Mas seu maior tesouro se encontrava em cima dela.

Sakura ajoelho-se em frente a cômoda e pois –se a admirar uma foto envelhecida .

A foto relatava o tempo mais feliz de sua vida. Ali estava ela, com apenas nove anos ,sorrindo ,sentada no colo de seu pai .

Um dia eu fui feliz...-sussurrou

Papai, você sente orgulho de mim? perguntou ,acariciando o rosto do pai pela foto.

Agora papai, todas as noites , as minhas mãos ficam cheias de sangue . Agora a única coisa que eu faço é matar.

Eu tenho muito medo papai ,mas eu tenho que continuar lutando...-disse, enquanto seus olhos ficavam embaçados pelas lágrimas.

Me perdoe pelo caminho que escolhi...-disse, abraçando a foto com força , e deixando pela primeira vez em 15 anos , as lagrimas rolarem em seu rosto .

-

Droga daqui a pouco vai amanhecer! Eu tenho que agir rápido...-pensou Syaoran ,enquanto caminhava pelas ruas vazias de Tóquio.

Parou em frente a uma boate .

É aqui eu acho o que eu procuro.-disse entrando no estabelecimento.

O som estava alto , isso incomodava Syaoran. Seus olhos rondaram o lugar , precisava de uma boa vitima .

Achei... – pensou, enquanto centrava seus olhos em uma bela morena, que conversava animadamente com o garçom da boate .

Syaoran caminhou tranqüilamente até a mulher.

Com licença senhorita ..

Sim. -respondeu a moça virado-se para o belo vampiro.

Syaoran não esperou mais nada, agarrou o punho da moça ,forçando-a a levantar.

O que pensa que está...-Syaoran não deixou ela terminar , colou seus lábios nos dela ,não permitindo que falasse mais nada. A jovem ficou sem reação.

Syaoran mordeu os lábios da moça , e pois se a deleita-se de seu sangue .

A moça gritou ,ainda com os lábios junto aos dele.

Não conseguia se debater pois, seus braços estavam presos nos dele.

Tentou de todas as formas chamar a atenção das pessoas em volta, mas, o som alto e a quantidade de pessoas bêbadas no lugar, não a ajudaram muito.

Também, ninguém iria dizer que ,aquele belo rapaz que a beijava tão profundamente , na verdade estava a matando.

Seu sangue era rapidamente retirado por ele. Ela quase não tinha mais forças ,já tinha se entregado ele ,quando finalmente ele parou.

Syaoran limpou o sangue que escorria no canto de sua boca com os dedos ,e em seguida apertou a jovem desfalecida contra seu corpo.

Eu não posso te matar aqui, eles iriam suspeitar..- sussurrou Syaoran no ouvido da morena.

Ela não tinha mais forças nem para manter os olhos abertos, muito menos para fugir , deixou-se ser levada por ele.

Syaoran a pegou nos braços e a levou para um outro lugar, precisava terminar o que começou .

-

Tomoyo levantou da cama ainda cansada pela noite anterior.

Ai minha cabeça...aquela vampiro deu trabalho. -pensava a jovem ,enquanto passava a mão pela nuca .

Por um momento lembrou-se da batalha da noite anterior...

_Vem pra mamãe seu desgraçado! -gritou Tomoyo , apertando ainda mais o cabo da afiada espada._

_TOMA CUIDADO TOMOYO ESSE É MAIS FORTE DO QUE DE COSTUME!!! – gritou Sakura , enquanto lutava com um vampiro a poucos metros dali._

_Eu sei...-sussurrou...._

_O vampiro encarou a bela caça – vampiro ..._

_Você já quer morrer ?Eu disse que queria lutar com alguém forte!_

_Vem lutar comigo, depois você julga se eu sou fraca...- disse apertando ainda mais o cabo da espada ._

_Sakura confia em mim , eu não posso decepsiona-lá !- pensou Tomoyo se colocando em posição de luta._

_Vem seu maldito!!!!!!!!!!_

_O vampiro correu numa velocidade incrível ,mas Tomoyo não se daria por vencida ._

_Tomoyo viu os olhos da criatura ficarem quase de uma tonalidade âmbar , e as presas se formando em sua boca enquanto ele corria incrivelmente para perto dela._

_O vampiro saltou a uma altura praticamente impossível para um ser humano comum..._

_Agora você é minha caça-vampiro!!!!! – disse agora na frente de Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo deu uma voadora no ar, mas, o vampiro era muito veloz e consegui-o se desviar , tentou atacar com a espada , mas o resultado foi o mesmo._

_E agora o que eu faço? Ele é veloz demais ..desce jeito eu vou...- pensava ._

_O vampiro percebeu a distração da morena e a atacou , fazendo-a soltar a espada, que naquele momento era sua única forma de defesa._

_E agora caça-vampira , o que você vai fazer...?Está sem o seu brinquedinho de batalha ,como vai me ferir? -dizia o vampiro cercando Tomoyo ._

_O vampiro observou a bela caça- vampiro ._

_Bom,eu nunca tomei sangue do inimigo ...e que belo inimigo...então acho que pra você pequena , eu vou abrir uma exceção –dizia ,passando as mãos gélidas na face de Tomoyo._

_Não...TOQUE EM MIM!!!_

_Ah...não?_

_Sem esperar resposta o vampiro jogou a morena no chão, fazendo-a bater fortemente a cabeça cabo de sua própria espada._

_Me solte!!! –gritava , enquanto se debatia embaixo do vampiro._

_Cala a boca.. –sussurrou o vampiro enquanto se aproximava do pescoço da jovem inimiga._

_Não!!!!!! Pare!!! Sakura!!!!_

_Você acha que a sua amiga vai.... – e então se calou , ao sentir a lamina da espada de Sakura atravessar seu corpo._

_-_

Ai...só de lembrar disso me dá tremedeira.- gemeu Tomoyo balançando a cabeça.Mas...AINDA BEM QUE A MINHA LINDA AMIGA ESTAVA LÁ!!! senão eu já terei virado almoço de vampiro. – pensou, já trocando de roupa , e logo em seguida saindo do quarto.

-

Bom dia Sakura! – comprimentou a amiga.

Bom dia... –respondei Sakura sem muito interesse ,e sem tirar os olhos do computador.

O que aconteceu...você não é de ficar no frente do computador.Ah...eu não te falei que se você ficasse muito tempo com o Eriol você iria ficar igualzinha a ele..e.....

Tomoyo!- interrompeu Sakura - Uma garota morreu.

E daí.- respondeu com desdém. Garotas morrem o tempo todo e...

Só que.... – interrompeu a ruiva – ela foi achada sem nenhum sangue no corpo.

Você acha que...

Sim Tomoyo...isso é obra de algum vampiro. Mas o problema é que...esse é diferente...

Diferente?

Ele consegue matar quieto Tomoyo...

Matar quieto? – perguntou... –Sakura não to entendendo.....

Todos os vampiros que caçamos, são bem escandalosos. Não conseguem se alimentar sem que... a vitima não grite ou que ninguém perceba ...esse tipo de coisa.

Quer dizer que, ele é inteligente...

E muito...eu andei pesquisando , e algumas garotas morreram da mesma maneira. Sem nenhum sinal de violência mas, sem nenhum sangue no corpo.

Ah é, e por falar em está a sua cabeça?

Está bem melhor...obrigada por ontem Sakura, se não fosse por você eu... –agradeceu a morena.

Tudo bem... – disse Sakura se levantando da cadeira e saindo da sala. Eu vou ficar de olho neste vampiro...não me espere que eu vou demorar....

Mas Sakura ainda é dia claro...

Eu sei...mas vou preparar munição...esse eu sei que vai dar trabalho....tchau Tomoyo até mais tarde... –disse Sakura ,virando as costas e deixando Tomoyo sozinha na sala.

Syaoran acordou logo que após o pôr do sol.Olhou para as janelas. A noite já começava a ganhar mais força e logo ,ele poderia sair.

Levantou da cama, porque não gostava de dormir em caixões, e foi se vestir...pegou uma bela calça de couro preta ,que modelava ainda mais o corpo esculpido ,uma camisa de malha flexível para marcar os braços trabalhados.

Os cabelos naturalmente bagunçados deixavam o rosto ainda mais bonito e realçava os lindos olhos castanhos que possuía.

Perfeito. Ele era perfeito.

Ontem não foi uma das minhas melhores noites, mas, hoje eu quero compensar o que eu perdi... – dizia Syaoran na frente do espelho.(bom aqui os vampiros podem se olhar no espelho.)

Ontem ele não tinha comido o suficiente. E naquela noite, não importasse quantas mulheres teria que matar...nesta noite ele ficaria satisfeito.

-

Enquanto isso na bela mansão dos Kinomoto, Sakura se aprontava para mais uma caçada.

Sakura pegou a calça preta de couro ,colocou uma blusa de gola alta igualmente preta...um sobretudo de couro.

Colocou os braceletes de prata, e o crucifixo de seu pai, seu amuleto da sorte.

Soltou os lindos cabelos castanhos ,que batiam no meio das costas e por fim ,pegou sua linda espada e a colocou num suporte que ficava em suas costas.

Estava pronta. Novamente sua vingança iria ser concretizada.Mas um vampiro iria morrer por sua própria mãos, custe o que custasse.

-

Syaoran caminhava tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Toquio. Já havia focalizado sua primeira vitima , e isso o satisfazia .

A garota era linda. Nem ele mesmo sabia mas, era fascinado por ruivas .

Engraçado...por esse meu fascínio, eu me transformei nisso... –aquele pensamento fez Syaoran dar um leve sorriso.

Syaoran caminhou até a garota, por sorte ninguém estava por perto , então nem precisaria levar a ruiva para outro lugar , a mataria ali mesmo.

Se aproximou dela , e sem nenhum consentimento da jovem enlaçou a sua cintura fazendo-a olhar assustada para ele.

Hã...o que está fazendo? –perguntava tentando se soltar.

Nada...só tentando me satisfazer...- disse segurando com uma das mãos o rosto da mulher , forcando-a ,a olhar para ele.

Syaoran então roçou seus lábios nos da garota ,num beijo cálido, mas , e em poucos segundos beijando-a com muita ferocidade.

A mulher correspondia com a mesma paixão, mesmo não entendo por que fazia isso.

Syaoran então deixou os lábios da garota , acariciando a linda face dela.

Meu Deus você é muito linda! Pena que é só uma humana... – sussurrou, direcionando seus lábios para a base do pescoço dela...

As presas lentamente se formaram ele pode experimentar o néctar da garota. A sensação era embriagante...

Syaoran apertou a garota contra si, quando percebeu que o sangue de seu corpo já estava acabando. Logo a garota iria morrer...

EI VOCÊ!

Aquele apelo chamou atenção do belo vampiro, que virou para trás.

SOLTE ESSE GAROTA AGORA!

Entre as sombras das arvores, saiu a dona da voz.

Eu mandei você solta-lá!

O que seria ela?Um anjo? Será que finalmente os céus teria mandado alguém para o castigar...

Ela era linda. Era ruiva ,a cor de sua fascinação.Tinha lindos olhos verdes ,e um belo corpo que consegui-o ver por causa da roupa de couro que a mulher usava.

E se eu não quiser soltar? –perguntou o belo vampiro ,com a feição de ironia.

Se você não quiser soltar?..sussurrou Sakura ,caminhando lentamente até Syaoran.

Sim... – sussurrou Syaoran.

Sakura sorrio maliciosamente para o belo vampiro, enquanto passava as mãos pelos braços dele,que segurava a jovem semi-morta.

Bom eu posso garantir que tenho deliciosos meios para convence-lo a solta-lá. -sussurrou Sakura no ouvido de Shoran. –

Detestava fazer aquilo, mas, a garota ainda estava viva ,tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Ah é... que oferta tentadora...- disse o vampiro , se aproximando dos lábios de Sakura.

Solte – a ..- sussurrou Sakura ,com os lábios a poucos centímetros dos de Syaoran..

Syaoran não esperou mais nada. Aquele lindo anjo estava ali, porque não aceitar?

O vampiro largou o corpo desfalecido da jovem ruiva, e passou as mãos em volta da cintura de Sakura, trazendo-a

para junto dele.

Syaoran acariciou a linda face de Sakura , e foi se aproximando dos lábios dela. Sem dizer uma palavra, os dois se entregaram a um beijo avassalador, profundo e cheio de desejo.

Os lábios dele tem gosto de sangue...mas...- pensava Sakura .

Syaoran a beijava com extremo desejo , ela não soube dizer , se aquilo era fingimento ou...

Bom de qualquer jeito , ela estava beijando um vampiro , que por sinal beijava muito bem.Por um instante Sakura até pensou em esquecer "por algum tempo" a caçada contra aquele vampiro , mas, as lembranças da noite traumática vieram a sua mente....

Eu...não..disse – sussurrava entre beijos – que ...tinha..metodos muito bons para te convencer...

Sim...

Pois....você ainda...não..viu..nada....

Não...? O que você quer.... – Syoaran não consegui-o terminar a frase, pois uma extrema dor o invadiu todas as células de seu corpo...ao sentir uma lamina afiada...rasgar e perfurar o seu corpo.

Continua....

Ai galera MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!(não sabem como vcs deixam uma autora feliz!)

Vamos aos reviews..

**Angel Megumi e Rach Snape : Pois é...a garota é loira. Desculpem...eu acho que troquei as bolas..(foi sem quer....mais obrigada por perceberem terem me avisado...obrigada!)**

**Sakura Li: Muito obrigada...espero que continue gostando...espero que esse capitulo tenha te agradado...beijos.**

**Ray Chan: Bom ..primeiramente MUITO OBRIGADA...tomara que vc tenha gostado do encontro de Sakura e Syaoran...Um abraço.**

**Eyewear : Obrigada...é mesmo ,são raras histórias de vampiro...acho que foi por isso que tive a idéia de escrever....Muito obrigada .**

**Caroll: Obrigada!!!Muito obrigada mesmo....eu espero que você tenha gostado deste capitulo tanto quanto o outro...beijo.**

**Miaka : Obrigada..é o Syaoran tá cansado desta vida vazia ..em vez de casar com as mulheres ele as mata....Todinho né? Muito obrigada..beijos....**

**Camille Castle: Obrigada!Por vc gostar de historias de vampiro...e por Ter lido o fic...obrigada....mas Camille provavelmente o Syaoran vai virar o mocinho...mas não se preocupe...ele ainda vai ser um bandido por um bom tempo...beijos.**


	3. Meu lindo inimigo

_Oi gente!!!_

_Me desculpe a demora deste capitulo._

_É que juntou ,a semana de prova , e outras coisinhas mais , que me atrapalharam o mês inteiro._ _Por isso o capitulo demorou mais do que o previsto._

_Desculpem!!!!!!!!__

* * *

**Meu lindo Inimigo**_

A lamina entrava cada vez mais fundo. A dor dominava de uma forma devastadora o seu corpo.

A única lamina que entrava queimando como brasa, enquanto rasgava a pele era... –_prata...então essa garota é... _

Sakura : O que foi vampiro? Não gostou dos meus metos...? – não sabia porque, mas , o ódio que sentia pelos vampiros não se manifestava com ele... – _porque...porque...?_

Estava confusa, mas não deixaria de matar aquele vampiro. Afundou ainda mais a espada no abdome de Syoaran.

Sentia-se satisfeita a ouvir gritos de dor ,e adoraria ouvir os gritos dele . Estava convencida que logo o vampiro começaria a gritar quando , ele começou a rir.

Acha mesmo que iria me deter ,com isso_...- _o vampiro resmungou , apertando a lamina da espada com uma mão, tirando seu próprio sangue. É tola em pensar que eu seriafraco! _Caça- vampira ... _

Sakura não acreditava no que seus olhos viam.

Sakura :_ Não é possível ! Qualquer vampiro estaria no chão com um golpe desses , essa espada é feita da mais pura prata! _Não queria admitir , mas, estava com medo.

Syaoran a empurrou com brutalidade , pois , ainda permaneciam próximos um no outro.

Apertou a lamina com as duas mãos, e com muita dificuldade , forçou-as para tira-la de seu corpo. _Droga isso dói mais para sair... – _pensava trincando os dentes , prendendo assim o grito de dor.

Aos poucos , a lamina foi tirada . O alivio tomou conta do vampiro , e exausto caiu de joelhos no chão.

_Preciso de sangue...preciso de sangue .. –_a mente de Syaoran fervia , a necessidade de sangue parecia corroer suas veias . A alguns metros a garota que tinha mordido permanecia no lugar que ele havia deixado .Podia ouvir os batimentos do coração dela , e também o sangue correndo pelas veias .

Sakura permanecia estática a alguns metros dali.

Seus olhos arregalam-se em desespero. Ele estava se levantando ,como se nada tivesse acontecido . Os cabelos grudavam na testa suada , os braços fortes apertavam o ferimento ,mas o que chamou sua atenção, foram seus olhos .

O lindo castanho , se transformará num tom quase âmbar.

Syaoran (caminhando em direção a ela )Achou mesmo que poderia me vencer _Sakura_...

Sakura : COMO SABE O MEU NOME?

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do vampiro .

Syaoran : Você não tem a mínima idéia ?

_O beijo! _Sakura tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos , e esses tingiram-se de sangue. _Não pode ser... – _tinha se envolvido tanto no beijo que, nem sentiu a mordida.

DESGRAÇADO! – gritou, mas, o seu corpo permanecia imóvel .

_Sakura... – _murmurou Syaoran movendo-se rapidamente , parando atrás da caça vampiro – _**você acha que eu iria** **morrer com isso**? – _sua voz soava num tom de deboche , comextrema ironia.

Sakura permanecia inerte a aproximação do vampiro. _O que está acontecendo? Porque eu não consigo me mexer?_ – Sua mente fervia ,aquilo era assustador. A grande e temida Sakura Kinomoto , estava nas mãos de seu maior inimigo.

Sakura: O que você vai fazer?

Você me tirou muito sangue...- sussurrava enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Sakura – **agora é a minha vez ,de tirar o seu!**

As mãos do vampiro, afastaram o cabelo dela, Sakura tremia não só de medo ,mas, também de excitação .

_Você vai se entregar desse jeito, Sakura? Logo nas mãos de um vampiro..._ – _que droga , parece que eu quero que ele me mat... –_ seuspensamentosforam interrompidos pela respiração de Syaoran em seu pescoço. Logo ela estaria morta ,e pelas mãos daquele que ele mais odiava...um vampiro.

* * *

Sem duvida aquela mulher ela linda. Como queria que ela fosse somente uma humana comum , assim não teria que lutar para conseguir aquilo que tanto queria.

O ferimento que ela havia feito nele, ainda doía ,mas aquilo não era nenhum empecilho . Ela o havia ferido , e ela própria ,pagaria por isso.

Seus braços , apertaram o frágil corpo, agora imóvel ,da bela caça vampiro. Não sabia porque, mas, temia que ela fugisse.

Ele queria mais do que nunca, tomar o sangue daquela mulher.

Seus lábios entreabriram-se ,mostrando as pequenas presas se formando.

A respiração começava a ficar regular ,enquanto cada vez mais , ele se aproximava dela.

A boca se abriu mais um pouco , e, como um animal faminto , Syaoran afundou as presas na pele alva e delicada de Sakura.

_Alguém...por favor... – _pensava a jovem, soltando um pequeno suspiro.

Syaoran ouviu o suspiro, e afundou ainda mais as presas, aumentando o contato entre ambos.

A sensação de perda, era devastadora .Sakura sentiu os braços fortes do belo vampiro, apertar ainda mais sua cintura, enquanto seu corpo ,já não obedecendo aos seus comandos, começava a desfalecer.

Aquela sensação não era o que mais a assustava. O que mais a assustava naquele momento ,era que a dor estava sendo substituída...pelo..._prazer..._

_Ela estava começando a gostar....- meu deus o que está acontecendo?_

Tudo havia fugido do controle, e infelizmente , ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, a não ser ,em querer mais, daquele vampiro.

Seus olhos espontaneamente se fecharam , e seus lábios começaram a soltar pequenos gemidos.

Tudo resumia-se aquilo.

O peito másculo de Syaoran estavam literalmente grudado em suas costas, e os braços fortes apertavam com força sua cintura , enquanto ainda se alimentava dela.

Ela podia sentir a pontinha da língua dele, encostando em sua pele, enquanto tirava seu sangue.

Suas mãos delicadamente subiram até a nuca do vampiro, apertando-a ainda mais contra si, enquanto acariciava os cabelos grossos e macios de Syaoran.

Já estava ficando difícil para respirar, se ele não parasse, ela iria morrer.

Mas, nesta altura ,ela já não se importava com isso. A única coisa que importava no momento, era o prazer ,que estava sentindo , nas mãos de seu maior inimigo.

CONTINUA....

* * *

Ficou curtinho né? Sabe como é..vespera de natal, eu to meio atarefada...

Gente espero que vcs tenham gostado...e me desculpem a demora, prometo que o próximo capitulo, será mais rápido e mais longo....

Agradecimentos aos reviews:_**Anna Lennox,Phoenix ,Sakura Li , B166ER, Analu , Miaka ,Rira Rios , Rach Snape e Angel Megumi .**_

BRIGADA GENTE!!!!!

Ah é, Obrigada Kath Klein ,pelas dicas, eu espero não te decepcionar ....BRIGADA!

Galera muito obrigada por acompanharem a minha história.

Um grande beijo.


	4. Eu sinto Você

_Oi gente!_

_Ai está mais um capitulo de NA ESCURIDÃO DA NOITE._

_Provavelmente o ultimo dos próximos meses, pois eu vou ficar um tanto atarefada para postar mensalmente._

_Eu prometo fazer o melhor para que esse capitulo agrade a todos._

_Tá, eu não sou aquela ESCRITORA maravilhosa, mas ,eu vou fazer o possível._

_Espero que gostem..._

* * *

_ NA ESCURIDÃO DA NOITE_

_ Eu sinto você _

O ar estava faltando aos pulmões, agora , não conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

Era irônico pensar que estava morrendo ,e pelas mãos de um vampiro!

Naquele momento de desespero, era como se sua vida , passasse diante os seus olhos .

Lembrou dos quentes dias de verão, que passou ao lado de seu pai. Do triste outono que perderá sua mãe.

Das tenebrosas batalhas, em frias noites de inverno.

_Tantas mortes...-_ sentiu os olhos arderem , queria chorar – _tanta dor..._-uma lagrima solitária caiu de seus olhos, enquanto sentia seu corpo lentamente desfalecer .

_Minha vida...minha doce vida...adeus.._

* * *

_Não se preocupe , Sakura...você não vai morrer ainda._..- sussurrou o vampiro tirando as presas de sua carne ...- _não teria graça...eu adoro aquelas que imploram..._ -o vampiro permanecia perto , sua voz estava distante, mas, conseguia escutar com clareza .

_Implorar por minha vida? Eu nunca vou fazer isso vampiro... – _sua voz só passou de um murmuro, o suficiente para Syaoran escutar.

_Você não entendeu Sakura...não é por sua vida que você vai implorar...-_sussurrou, deitando suavemente a jovem caçadora no chão .

Os olhos de Sakura entreabriram-se em contato com o chão frio. Estava totalmente sem forças.

Não tinha como fugir, ou , se defender, então, se entregou ao vampiro.

* * *

_Esta se sentindo fraca, indefesa...não é Sakura?- _as mãos do vampiro passeavam por seu delicado rosto- _para conseguir o que eu tanto quero ,voce vai Ter que continuar viva , então.. .- _novamente as presas se formaram, mas não para morder a jovem, mas, para ferir a si próprio.

As presas afundaram-se no lábio inferior do vampiro ,que logo começou a sangrar.

_Sakura... – _sussurrou se aproximando dos doces e pequenos lábios da caça vampiro _– eu quero...voce... – _logo os lábios cheios de sangue de Syaoran encostaram nos de Sakura , num beijo suave.

Ela tinha que sentir , e querer o sangue...

_Nã....não...não...eu...não...quero...pare...- _Sakura tentava se debater embaixo do belo vampiro... – _me solte...me...solt....- _o gosto do sangue começava a invadir sua boca.

Syaoran introduziu sua língua na boca da jovem , aprofundando o beijo.O liquido vermelho escorreu até chegar a sua garganta .Agora não tinha como fugir .

O sangue dele era maravilhoso. Ela não conseguia decifrar o gosto, mas aquilo não importava. Estava totalmente embriagada pelo gosto daquele vampiro.

Quando Sakura voltou a raciocinar, se viu , sugando o ferimento do vampiro com a boca, enquanto suas forças voltavam.

_Minhas forças...estão voltando...- _pensou, sendo interrompida por Syaoran , que afastava suas pernas para encaixar-se no meio delas , enquanto a beijava desesperadamente.

Na altura do campeonato , o sangue já não importava mais.

O que importava era o peso do corpo dele sobre ela, e a língua insaciável de Syaoran.

Os gemidos dele intensificaram, principalmente quando ela passava a ponta da língua no lábio inferior dele.

Aquela garota era diferente de suas outras vitimas, se bem que, agora já não considerava Sakura uma vitima ,ela era bem mais importante , por isso , não ia deixa-lá morrer .

Ela tomou o seu sangue, isso não a tornava uma vampira , mas sim , uma parte dele.

Agora ele poderia invadir seus sonhos, e pensamentos, por que agora, mesmo que ela não soubesse, ela pertencia a ele.

Agora o seu sangue seria como uma droga para ela, como um vicio.

Ela ira implorar para que ele a morder, e para se alimentar dele. _Isso vai ser muito divertido...- _pensou o vampiro, enquanto sentia as mãos de Sakura acariciar sua nuca.

_Acho que já o suficiente..._- com o movimento brusco e rápido, Syaoran se levantou deixando Sakura ainda no chão.

_Syaoran..._- murmurava Sakura, enquanto passava os dedos no sangue que escorria de seus lábios.

Syaoran acompanhou os movimentos dela com os olhos. Era prazeroso Ter poder sobre uma pessoa.

_Sakura...-_sussurrou abaixando-se até aonde a jovem estava – _se quiser mais...sabe aonde me encontrar... –_ disse depositando um singelo beijo na testa da caçadora .

_Até mais tarde...minha doce caça vampiro..._

_

* * *

_

_Sakura...Sakura...voce está bem?...Sakura!_

_Essa voz..._

_Tomoyo... _– murmurou Sakura, entreabrindo os olhos.

_Graças a Deus! Voce está bem_! –Gritou a morena, abraçando a amiga.

Voce nos deu um BAITA susto Sakura! Como voce acha que eu fiquei ao te encontrar naquele parque!?

Tomoyo, aonde eu estou?- perguntou, indiferente a pergunta da amiga.

No hospital é claro, ai Sakura ,custava Ter avisado que ira caçar ontem, eu fiquei preocupada. – disse Tomoyo abrindo as cortinas. Mas o importante é que voc...

TOMOYO POR FAVOR NÃO ABR...

Tarde demais, ela tinha aberto as cortinas, os olhos de Sakura se fecharam espontaneamente, ele tinha tomado o sangue de Syaoran ,com certeza, iria morrer por causa dos raios de sol, mas, para a sua surpresa, nada aconteceu.

_Mas como? Eu tenho certeza que tomei sangue daquele vampiro?- _pensou, enquanto olhava para um pequena raio de luz, que tocava em sua pele.

O que foi ?

Sakura: ( dando um pequeno sorriso) Nada Tomoyo, eu só estava pensando numa coisa, mas agora já passou.

Tudo bem então. Vê se descansa, voce estava meio pálida quando chegou aqui. Descansa bastante, amanhã eu venho de buscar, tá? – disse, se despedindo de Sakura , e saindo pela porta do quarto.

* * *

_O que está acontecendo? Eu tomei o sangue do Syaoran..._

_Hã? Mas, como eu sei o nome daquele vampiro?_

_Perai, quando ele tomou o meu sangue, ele descobriu o meu nome...será que comigo também...MALDITO VAMPIRO!_

Sakura se levantou, e foi até a janela, debruçando-se nela.

_Syaoran Li...então esse é o seu nome. –_ pensou, dando um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar do lindo vampiro. –_Ah Syaoran –_ sussurrou levando a pequena mão até a base do pescoço ,acariciando o ferimento feito por ele-..._eu vou te matar..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Continua...._

_GENTE AI MIL PERDÕES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Não foi minha intenção atrasar tanto o capitulo....mas sabem como é, infelizmente me deu aquele famoso BRANCO!

Iria Ter mais uma cena entre Sakura e Syaoran mas...eu não consegui fazer...me deu um belo branco....me DESCULPEM!!!!!

_Agradecimentos aos reviews: _Anna e Camila_ ( gente eu adorei esse reviews duplo (...obrigada! Espero q continuem a gostar!) _Alexiel( _obrigada pelo reviews, pois é , o Syoaran tá muito gostoso mesmo como vampiro..., apesar de que, ele é LINDO DE QUALQUER JEITO!!!!_

Patrixa (_Obrigada pelos dois reviews, espero que continua a gostar da história..UM GRANDE BEIJO!)_

Miki H (_ Muito obrigada ,que bom q vc está gostando...e ah é..FELIZ ANO NOVO!)_

Sakura Li (_ Pois é, como vc já deve Ter visto...o Syaoran está gostando muito da Sakura...e também eu não poderia matar a minha Saki ,não é? Um grande beijo)_

Kayla-Chan ( Obrigada, espero que continue a gostar do fic!Um grande beijo!)

Neko Chan (_pois é...eu também adoro vampiros..._ _eles são demais!!! Obrigada pelo comentário....Um grande beijo)_

Tamires Stuart ( Ai _MUITO OBRAGADA! É ficou curto.....me desculpe por isso....é q eu não estava tão expirada naquele capitulo....mas q bom, q vc está gostando....um grande beijo!E não se preocupe com a Saki..vai acontecer muita coisa com ela ainda)_

AngelMegumi_ ( Oi obrigada pelo elogio, ah, não se preocupe a Saki não vai virar vampira...bom pelo menos não ainda!!!Quem sabe? Estou pensando em (não me mate por isso..) matar a Sakura no final....MAIS ISSO NÃO ESTÁ DEFINIDO...por isso não me mate..por favor....Um grande beijo!)_

Miaka (_Obrigada...espero que continue a gostar do fic.....um grande beijo.....)_

Esclarecendo algumas duvidas:

_O sangue pode dizer muitas coisas de alguém..._

_Foi isso q aconteceu a Syaoran quando mordeu a Sakura...nos próximos capítulos vcs Verem q não foi só o nome , que Syaoran, descobriu sobre Sakura..._


End file.
